


Last Minutes

by aliteralskittle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliteralskittle/pseuds/aliteralskittle
Summary: Steve knows all hope is lost. He's going to die. (But as long as Natasha is by his side, things are going to be okay)





	Last Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I tried :/

The world ends in bright bursts of fire.

Steve knows this for a fact, he can feel the tendrils of white hot inferno racing around him, he can see the searing orange flames dancing beneath closed eyelids. Pain lights up his nerves, sharp and acute, and he’s on his feet in seconds, trying not to gag on the smoky air.

The world is ablaze. Buildings are crumbling, the sky is weeping ash, and civilians litter the ground around him as far as he can see. He watches their faces, their lifeless unseeing eyes, and is unable to wrench his gaze away. Those are innocent people that he’d failed to protect. They’re dead because of him.

His throat is a mess, as he finds out, the only thing able to pass through his lips a croaky groan. Steve tries again, but all that emerges is a feeble whisper. His heart sinks lower in defeat.

_“Natasha.”_

It’s not nearly loud enough for her to hear, if she’s still alive. And she probably isn’t, not in this hell-like wasteland. The soldier tilts his head up to the sky, trying to will away the dull gray clouds swirling over his head. And if that doesn’t work, he wants them to take him to his death. A world without Natasha is as good as extinction.

“Dramatic as always, I see.”

He whirls around, half expecting to see golden gates. To his surprise it's not just towers of black smoke that meet his gaze. 

She’s observing him from the hood of a car, an oh-so-familiar smirk adorning her face. He wants to sob with relief because she isn’t a lifeless corpse on the ground. Natasha is breathing, her heart is pumping, and she’s standing only a few feet away.

The spy rushes forward at the exact same time as he does, fitting perfectly against his grime covered body. He’s shaking with relief, pure, undiluted bliss that has his mind in a haze. Natasha’s face is pressed into the crook of his neck, her breath warm on his skin. Steve’s hands curl around her waist more securely. He’s not going to lose her again.

When she pulls out of his embrace, the corners of her mouth are twisting upward. She takes his face in her hands and laughs softly.

“Fate just always seems to throw us together.”

He smiles, placing his fingers gently on top of hers.

“I’m glad you’re not dead.”

Natasha shakes her head and smiles teasingly. “Always one for the dramatics. Clouds aren't meant to be stared at when I’m around.”

Her lips suddenly crush against his in a long, desperate kiss that holds all the fear and desperation of the situation. He kisses back equally hard, pressing their foreheads together when the lack of air becomes uncomfortable.

“We’re going to die.”

It’s not a question because Steve is tired of lies. He’s not going to trick himself into dreaming up a false hope. He’s going to die, and it’s going to be soon. Natasha will be there with him to the very end.

“The government just launched a missile. Five minutes, tops.” She smiles bitterly. “It's New York all over again I'm afraid.”

Her eyes glint like embers in the firelight. “How do you want to spend your last few minutes, Cap?”

His hands play with the curls of her hair, his icy blue eyes locked into her green orbs. “Last time I thought I was going to die, I had to cancel a dance.”

She seems to understand his hint, slipping her hands down to rest on his shoulders. Steve places his palms on her waist, and they sway back and forth to silent music. The steady beating of her heart is in perfect sync with his. They are one, and not even death can split them apart.

Too soon, the soldier can hear the harsh whistle of an incoming projectile. He doesn’t even bother to glance up, his eyes locked onto the spy in front of him.

“It’s funny how I’m not screaming in despair.” He remarks, twirling her gently to the side. She’s in his arms in a second, her forehead resting against his.

“Well we've danced so close to death I can't say that this is much of a surprise.” Her fingers are trailing down his face, tracing the worried lines that are etched into his features.

“Do you think Tony and the rest got out?” She laughs at his question, her eyes sparkling with humor.

“That man can escape three missiles without so much as a hair out of place.” He snickers with her, ducking his head to rest on hers. 

The sudden insanity of the situation hits him in the face, and he’s gripping her tighter than he should. She’s trying to loosen his hold with no avail. “What is it, Steve?”

“I’m sorry it had to end this way.” He’s squeezing his eyes shut. “I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. You shouldn't have to die here with me.”

There’s a long moment of silence, and the soldier thinks she’s agreeing with him. But then strong hands grip his face, and he’s looking into her pale green eyes.

“Well I’m not sorry.” She says fiercely. “If there’s any way I want to die, it’s next to you.”

Her lips ghost his, and he can see the plummeting projectile out of the corner of his eye. His voice catches in his throat, and he tries to speak the words that should be his last.

“I love you” Barely passes his lips before the world explodes in a fiery burst of light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry (Drop a review please?)


End file.
